


Only Showing For Limited Time

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Series: A 1967 Impala and Us [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge is adorable, i love this little oneshot, i really wanted him too, keith drives an impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Pidge works late at the drive in when Keith shows up to sneak her in.





	Only Showing For Limited Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my entry to be able to be apart of the Pidge Ship Zine, and I freaking love it.

Pidge sighed heavily as she closed the register, watching the driver drive into the drive-in theater, leaving her in her little stand to give out tickets. She didn’t hate her job, just wish she could actually go watch one herself, but she never had time and she couldn't just go sneak into it to watch a movie. That would be a little weird. 

“Two tickets to Resident Evil.” That was the movie she really wanted to see. Horror and Sci-Fi, yes, but it was only showing for a limited time in the drive in. 

“That will be ten-fit- Keith?! What are you doing here?” Keith happened to be her best friend and her secret crush. He was in his 1967 Impala, a gift from his father before he left, and even though it needed work, their friend Allura were able to help him fix it up for free. Pidge could swear she spent more time with her uncle Coran in the workshop then her father in the family business or running a company. 

“Sneaking you in. You’ve been wanting to see this movie, and I got peanut butter cookies.” That was more than tempting. She checked to see if anyone was behind him, then jumped into the impala with Keith, instantly taking the cookies and munching on them. Once they picked their spot, Pidge helped connect the audio up to the speakers and Keith adjusted the seats back so they could watch the movie a bit easier. 

“You know, you could have just walked here and we could use my car.” The brunette commented after a few moments of silent. Keith just glanced at her, then looked ahead. 

“I didn't think of that.” Pidge laughed at him, then turned her attention to the movie, watching as Alice made her way through the manor and underground, meeting people as she did. Pidge bit into her cookie, eyes glued onto the big, softly murmuring almost every word of Alice’s as she spoke. 

“Didn’t know you liked Resident Evil that much.” Keith spoke, upon hearing her a little. 

“Well of course. It has an amazing plot line, even if it diverges from the games, it's an excellent adaption.” Pidge started to ramble a bit after that, one the many things that she did when talking about something she loved. The longest ramble she ever had was about the newest computer she had gotten, and she and her brother managed to build it.  
“Your rambling, Pidge.” She stopped when she heard Keith speak to her, then turned to watch the movie, trying to hide the soft blush that was forming on her cheeks. The mullet head only laughed softly and looked back at the movie. “You know I don’t mind, just not during the movie.”

“You’re weird.” 

“You’re weirder.” They looked at each other for a moment then laughed. Pidge still in her uniform and cookie crumbs all over it and somehow in her hair, and Keith in his yoga pants, loose t-shirt, and red boots, making him look unfit for the impala. They stopped and finally paid attention to the movie, leaning back more. Towards the end, when Alice was trying to escape the hive with the others, the male spoke again.

“I’m pretty sure Alice has something to do with the hive..” Keith spoke, probably thinking of some theory. Now Pidge, having seen them all, did not want to spoil them so she let out a soft ‘yea’ and nodded. “You’ve already seen them all, haven’t you?”

“Damn right I have!” Keith laughed at her response and turned to face her. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“You better not!” He chuckled, and watched as she moved to face him. “You got stuff all over your air.” She looked at a few pieces of her hair and tried to remove the crumbs. 

“Here, let me.” With that, she watched as the black haired boy took a fingerless gloved hand and removed a crumb or two, then looked into her eyes. She, of course, looked backed at him. He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek for a moment and Pidge felt her heart begin to face a bit. “Forget it…” He mumbled, leaning in a little. Pidge didn’t know what to do for a moment, but that itty-bitty Lance like voice that laid in the back of her head told her to lean in, and for once she listened. 

It took her a moment to realize what came next, but when it did, she enjoyed it. Keith had closed the gap, and they locked lips. She was surprised to be honest, and she didn’t know how to act again until the boy whom she had been crushing on so long pulled her a little bit closer, then she laid a hand on his chest. She wasn’t pushing him, just stabilizing herself. They separated a moment or two after that.

“To think it took going to the drive in to see a sci-fi movie for the right moment to come up..” Keith chuckled, earning a confused look from Pidge.

“You’ve had a crush on me?” Keith nodded at her, and caressed her cheek. “I just wanted to see if you did too.”

I”m good at keeping things hidden.” Pidge laughed at herself, earning a confused look from mullet head, but ignored it. “But you know...we should go to the drive in more often now.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
